Cop Out
by JonesnInDaHood
Summary: A past trauma leaves Bella believing no cop can be trusted. But when her safety is threatened, she soon finds herself growing to trust the determined one across the hall.


Beta: kitchmill

Prereader: Shika

Facebook name and/or Twitter Handle: Jonesn

Jae Hood

Pen Name: JonesnInDaHood

Title: Cop Out

Summary: A past trauma leaves Bella believing no cop can be trusted. But when her safety is threatened, she soon finds herself growing to trust the determined one across the hall.

Pairing: Bella & Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 10872

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Entry for 911 First Responders Contest

*WINNERS OF EVERYTHING*

cause we were the only ones who wrote

* * *

*E*

It was the second Saturday of the month, same as every other down at Waylon's Bar and Grill. The place where all the guys from the Port Angeles precinct hung out on their nights off. At least the ones who didn't have a family to go home to.

I was one of those guys. The new rookie on the force, and I could be found here, beer in one hand, a burger in the other, surrounded by good music and even better company.

"Shit," I said a little too loud, catching the attention of the guys at my table. I tossed my burger back onto the plate, my appetite suddenly changed.

"What? You find a hair in it?" Emmett asked.

Jasper chimed in. "Again? Man, we really need to stop coming here. Last week I found a bug in my salad."

Emmett gave Jasper a look. "I think the real problem here is that you were eating salad … in a bar."

Jasper shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Alice wants to make sure I'm healthy so the two of us can live long, happy lives together. Plus she says it makes my spunk taste better."

The beer I was in the process of swallowing nearly came back out. But my eyes were still glued to the reason for my outburst that started this conversation in the first place.

Long, wavy, brown hair lead down to an inverted heart shaped bottom. The wide spread of her hips were showcased in a pair of dark, fitted jeans.

Why the fuck did she have to show up here tonight? Not that I didn't want to see her. But the last thing I needed was to be shot down. Again. And in front of my colleagues.

"Alice herself has been eating a lot of pineapple lately and I've noticed a difference … ya know, down there."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Yeah, we get it and the tip's filed under things we never wanna hear come out of your mouth again."

I agreed with a nod.

Jasper held up his hands in defense but didn't utter another word.

"So, let's have it, E? Was it a hair? We getting free dinner and drinks? Want me to wave down the waiter?"

I shook my head. "No. It wasn't a hair." It was lots of hairs. Her hairs. I could practically smell them sitting all the way over here. Whatever she used often wafted across the hall from her apartment and into mine. It was sweet and soft. Enough to drive me crazy. That and that ass of hers. Not to mention how she never acknowledged my presence unless I made her. Driving her crazy had become a favorite pastime of mine since it was her disinterest that drove me crazy in the first place. "She's here."

"Who's here? Where?" The beer in his hand thickened Jasper's Texas accent a bit. Like me, he didn't grow up in the Washington state area.

"Her. Over there." I jutted my chin toward the bar. "My neighbor."

"The hot one who won't give you the time of day?" Emmett asked.

Had I mentioned another?

"That's the one."

"Point her out. Let's see what all the fuss is about."

I rattled off the coordinates of her location as if we were on some undercover mission.

"Holy shit. Bella? Bella Hale. That's who you've got the hots for?"

What the fuck? "How do you know her?"

"Dude, she's my girl Rose's sister." He chuckled to himself. "Small fucking world."

More like small fucking town. Damn.

As if she could sense someone staring at her, my hot neighbor turned and looked directly at me.

I smirked.

Ignoring it, she turned back to her friend.

That was my cue.

"Okay well, I'm going to the bar to say hi. You want anything?" I asked the guys. Once they declined I made my way over to squeeze in next to my perturbed neighbor. She was so sexy when annoyed.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

She didn't even bother looking at me. "I'm perfectly capable of buying my own drink, thank you."

I did have to give her credit for always being polite when attempting to shut me down.

"Oh, I'm aware." Planting my elbows on the bar I made myself comfortable. "Trust me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Didn't you tell me he was a cop, Bella? What's not to trust? Are you a dirty cop, officer?" her friend asked, sliding between me and Bella and right up against my side. She was cute and I appreciated the way she made the word dirty dirty. But she had nothing on the girl I wanted talking dirty to me.

"Jess, shut up and go find us a table." Bella said, seemingly annoyed with her friend Jess. Probably because she seemed to take a liking to me. Made me feel like maybe this disinterest was all a facade and I really did have a chance with her.

"So you were talking about me, huh?" I asked, sliding up beside Bella once what's-her-face wandered off.

"Don't get too excited. It wasn't anything good."

"I'd expect no less."

She nursed her drink, still not looking at me. I took the opportunity to study her profile. All soft and feminine. Perfect nose and pouty lips. I wasn't sure if it was natural or because she was always pursing in my proximity. Either way they were nice.

"Stop staring at me."

"M'not. I'm observing."

"Isn't that just another word for staring?"

"Not necessarily."

Catching the attention of the bartender, I pointed to the argumentative lady beside me. "She'll take another."

"No, she won't," Bella countered, looking like she was getting ready to walk away.

It may have been bold of me but I grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Have a drink with me. Just one, half-pint." I was begging here. On the verge of adding a real manly please when Bella glanced down where I was touching her then finally, finally met my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me half-pint?"

*B*

I woke up the next morning feeling like I'd been hit by a Mack truck. My eyes were matted shut and my mouth tasted like a mixture of fireball whiskey and ass. Relentless pounding at the base of my skull reminded me that I spent the better part of last night drinking liquor tasting akin to diesel fuel and spitting sarcasm at my arch nemesis, Edward Cullen. Everything after that was a drunken blur, including my trip home.

Home … I did make it home, right? A tickling sensation of doubt webbed across the back of my neck, raising fine brown baby hairs in its wake. Prying my eyes open, I sat up until I leaned back on my elbows in bed.

In my bed. Yup. Definitely my bed. The fluffy, pristine white sheets, the gunsmoke gray walls, the muted colors of my furniture. Overstuffed chairs and thick, shaggy sugar-colored rugs. To anyone else my decor probably looked simple and boring, but to me it appeared clean and understated. Uncomplicated by the eyesore of bright splashes of reds, blues, yellows.

"Where am I?" a sexy, sleep-muddled voice asked. "Looks like a padded room in an insane asylum."

Terror ripped through me in the form of a scream. I clutched my thick comforter to my bare chest (Bare? Why the hell was I naked?) and glanced at the typically empty spot beside me. A long, lean form of pale skin and rippling muscles lay sprawled beside me. Wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs and an amused smile, Edward rubbed his long fingers along his jaw, fingering the bristle of scruff that shadowed his lantern-shaped jawline overnight.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I somehow managed to sputter.

"Isn't it obvious?" One auburn eyebrow raised. His forest green eyes scanned my comforter-covered body.

"Oh my god. We didn't. Did we?" I wiggled a little in bed, testing for any discomfort in my arms, legs, and other places. "I'm not sore. Wouldn't I be sore?"

Edward's smile hiked up a notch. "Oh, you'd definitely feel sore."

My eyes inadvertently wandered down to his crotch. Holy shit. He packed some serious heat below the belt, and it wasn't the police issued gun he toted around his waist.

You hate him, you hate him, I reminded myself in a silent chant.

"Calm down, half-pint. We didn't do anything. That I remember."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I hate when people tell me to calm down. Especially when I'm calm."

And I sounded calm too. Deathly calm. The scary kind of calm that falls upon a shore before a hurricane makes landfall and destroys anything and everything in its path. Edward's eyes widened minutely at my soothing tone of voice.

Edward blew out a flustered breath that didn't smell like whiskey or ass. Smelled more like mint juleps and a warm southern breeze. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his back facing me, and stretched. The defined muscles of his back rippled before snapping tautly back into place. When he stood, I got an eyeful of a tapered waist and a well-sculpted ass. I expected him to scoop up his clothes and make his way back to his apartment, but no. He sauntered lazily in the direction of my bathroom. Before the lady could protesteth much, he slammed the door behind him. Seconds later, the sound of water hitting tile filled the tiny space.

Was he taking a freaking shower?

Oh, heck no.

Sighing, I tossed the covers aside, effectively stirring up the masculine scent of my former bedmate. After shamefully shoving his pillow against my face and stealing a lungful of Edward-scented air, I hopped out of bed, wrapping the sheet around my body. His scent engulfed me, smelling like straight up pheromones. I gathered his clothes in my arms and kicked the closed bathroom door.

"I don't remember giving you permission to use my shower."

He briefly paused from whistling to reply, "And I don't remember asking."

Gosh darn him!

I grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. The door gave way and suddenly I found myself standing in my bathroom surrounded by swirling steam and the smell of Warm Vanilla Sugar, my favorite scent from Bath and Body Works.

"Damn, half-pint. Is this the stuff that has you smelling so good?"

Squinting at the glass shower door, I let out a gasp when I saw what he did with my soap.

He was soaping up his dick. His very large, very erect dick.

Thoroughly.

"You're debasing a soon-to-be-retired scent, you ass!"

Ignoring me, he replied, "Even your shower caddy is methodically organized. I think you have a problem."

"Since when is organization a problem?"

Throwing up my hands in exasperation, I began to question my sanity. Was I really arguing about organizational skills while my irritating neighbor stood naked behind a steamy plate of glass not two feet away from me?

The water abruptly stopped. The glass door slid open a foot. Edward's head popped into view, along with his crinkle-eyed grin. "Anything becomes a problem once it becomes an obsession."

"I'm not obsessed with organization," I snapped, meticulously folding his clothes before depositing them on the closed toilet lid. Anything to avoid watching him drag one hand through the shower-slick wet hair, shaking the droplets out with his long fingers. The droplets scattered on the tiny white tiled floor, completely missing my bath mat. Water spots! The bastard left water spots! I painfully resisted the urge to grab a towel from the rack and dry the floor.

"You're drying that glass door before you leave this apartment," I grumbled, annoyed by the fact he was in my apartment and how I didn't exactly seem to mind as much as I acted.

"Yes, ma'am."

Or maybe I did.

"Don't call me ma'am." Exiting the bathroom, I slammed the door.

*E*

Bella was sitting on the couch when I emerged from her bedroom. Shirtless.

I just heard her curse Jesus' name under her breath. "Put your shirt on and sit. I made you a cup of tea." She pointed at the cup on the coffee table. "We need to talk."

Well, that didn't sound good.

Slipping my shirt on, I took a seat beside her. "Okay. What about, half-pint?"

The glare in her eyes got my attention. Even after the night she had she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Why I woke up with you in my bed would be a start. But most importantly why did I wake up topless? What happened to my shirt?"

"Well," I started then took a sip of the tea she'd made me before settling back and getting comfortable. "The stripping was all you." I wanted to make that clear.

"Stripping. You're telling me I stripped for you?" She quirked her brow. "Unlikely, but continue."

"Uh, yeah. So, after you got sick—"

"I puked in front of you?" Her voice went up an octave.

I tried not to smile. "Oh, yeah."

She groaned.

"But it was a cute puke though. Hardly any heaving. I held your hair back for you." I went to touch the wavy strands and she swatted my hand away.

"Oh my God." Bella's head dropped into her hands. "And my shirt?" She remained face to the floor, cradling her head. Her hair fell all around her. I resisted the urge to try and touch it again.

"Like I said, the shirt you took off yourself. You announced it was too hot for turtlenecks and ripped it off right in front of me."

"No."

"Yep." I nodded, thinking about her tits. How amazing it was. How perfect they were. "You weren't wearing a bra either."

A whoosh of air left Bella's lungs. "I'm assuming you saw …"

"Everything. Yeah."

I finished off my tea while Bella sat there rubbing her temples.

If she asked me, she had no reason to be embarrassed. But she didn't ask so I thought it best not to say anything.

"Okay, so how did I get home? I have no memory of it either."

"Cab. We shared one since your friend didn't feel like leaving."

"And I woke up with you half-naked in my bed because … I mean, if we didn't do anything why'd you stay?"

"Because …"

"Because why?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Oh."

The room went quiet again. Bella stared at the floor while I worked up the courage to ask what I'd wanted to for a while now.

"Which begs the question, why ask me to stay if you hate me so much?"

Bella continued to stare. I waited patiently beside her for an answer. It felt like forever until she spoke.

"I don't hate you."

"So, what is it? Do I smell?" I sniffed one of my pits. "Am I hideous? Is that it? You can't stand to look at me?"

I thought I saw a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. But as soon as it came it went.

"No, it's nothing as superficial as that."

"Oh, so this hatred runs deep, does it?"

"I already told you I don't hate you."

"Okay, so ... what is it then?"

Bella looked up at me from under her lashes, a move that did things to me, then rolled her eyes. That also did things to me. What could I say? I was easy. It was also pretty easy to be affected by her.

"My sister dated a cop on Port Ang PD not too long ago. Royce King. You may have heard of him."

I shook my head.

"Anyway, he was really sweet at first, funny, good looking … just like you."

"So, definitely don't find me ugly then. Good to know."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes." I righted myself on the couch along with my attitude. "Please continue."

Another annoyed expression crossed her face before she blurted it all out.

"Basically, he turned into a complete asshole once they broke up. He harassed her, got his cop buddies to harass her. It got so bad that she was thinking about moving away."

"Jesus, that's really shitty," was my intelligent response. "And he worked on the force in Port Ang?"

"Yeah. He would have been suspended before you started. Luckily the right guy caught wind of the situation. Emmett, who is also a cop. He was able to put an end to it and got him suspended. So Rose is with him now and while I love her I think she's an idiot."

"Why's that?"

"Because she traded one cop for another."

"Not all of us cops are assholes, you know. I know Emmett. He's a good guy. The best."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe, but who's to say he won't do the exact same thing if they break up?"

"Who's to say he would?"

"But, why chance it? I mean, how can she have any trust in the relationship? With the power they have …" She shook her head. "I know I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

Bella pulled a face. "It doesn't really work that way."

"Sure it does. Emmett, who you just referred to as the right guy," I air quoted. "He didn't do anything to break your sister's trust. You might as well say you can't trust anyone with that logic."

"Maybe I can't."

"Or maybe you don't want to."

"Maybe I don't." Leaning against the back of the couch, Bella crossed one leg over the other and her arms over her chest, properly pissed off.

"Well …" My work here was done. I stood to see myself out, but not before leaving her with something to think about. "If you ever decide to give the trust thing a try, I'll be right across the hall. Don't hesitate to knock."

*B*

Five days passed without hearing a single word from Edward Cullen.

We passed one another like ships in the night. He'd give me a polite head nod, a friendly smile in place. No, not friendly. A hint superficial. Not one of his cute little smiles reserved for me. His smiles were the ones you give a stranger you meet on the sidewalk. Or maybe the clerk at the grocery store.

For some reason, his fake smile drove me bonkers.

Five days ago you couldn't convince me that I'd miss catcalls in our apartment complex parking lot or hearing some cheesy attempt at flirting.

I thought I was unaffected by him.

Apparently not.

I missed him. I really did.

Not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

"You miss him, don't ya?"

Squinting at my sister, I picked up a freshly made pita chip from the basket we shared and dipped it into our bowl of hummus. After swallowing a generous bite, I relaxed against the comfortable chair parked outside Newt's, our favorite Mediterranean cafe. Mike Newton, an old buddy of mine from high school, owned the place. The striped blue and white table umbrella blocked the sun, which typically hid itself behind fat rain clouds famously cloaking the small Washington state town in which we lived.

"Like a dog misses fleas," I retorted, perking up when I noticed Rose's boyfriend Emmett approaching us from behind Rose's back.

With his huge biceps and massive size, you'd think he'd intimidate those he passed on the narrow sidewalk. That was, until pedestrians noticed his deep dimples, pearly white teeth, and the jovial bounce in his step.

In one hand he clutched a mixed bouquet of sunflowers and roses. The other hand was busy pressing an index finger to his mouth in the universal symbol of shhh.

Unfortunately, I didn't have what one would consider a good poker face. Renee, my mother, always said I looked "slapped in the face with my emotions," whatever that meant. Rose raised her eyebrows at the goofy grin I struggled to hide. She slowly turned in her seat to peer over her shoulder.

"Surprise," Em gushed, bending to drop a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed one of the chairs from our table, turned it around, and straddled it while resting his beefy arms across the back.

Rose gave the bouquet a suspicious smile that she covertly veiled with a confused one. "Flowers. How sweet. What'd I do to deserve this?"

Being an expert at Rose interpretation, what she really meant was "What have you done wrong?"

When I told Edward about my sister's crazy ex, I wasn't exaggerating. Buying flowers or other gifts in an attempt to smooth things over after a night of verbal and sometimes physical altercations was one of Royce's specialties. Because of his antics, Rose now compared every single man to him.

And so did I, apparently.

"Shouldn't you be asking why roses with sunflowers?" I interrupted. "Weird combo. Sweet gesture, but weird combo."

Emmett frowned. "They look nice together."

Rose's expression softened. "Don't listen to her, sweetie. She's just jealous because her man in blue's been ignoring her all week while mine is making romantic gestures."

"So, Edward's still giving you the silent treatment, huh?" Em asked at the exact moment I decided to kick Rose under the table with the pointy end of my ankle boot. Rose yelped and swiveled in her chair, halfway facing Em and turning her legs away from me.

"Oh, look. Our food's here," I said, spotting Mike Newton, the perfect distraction from any Edward-related conversation.

In his hands he held a giant platter topped with our favorite gyro dishes and bowls of fresh fruit. Our eyes latched. One side of his mouth hitched upward. It was a smile he'd reserved just for me from the minute Rose and I moved here from Phoenix when I was in the fifth grade and Rose in the sixth.

As a kid he'd worn the most ridiculous spiked hairstyle, hid his athletic body under the God-awful Steve Irwin-type attire his parents sold at their sporting goods store. He also bounced around like a bunny on crack. As an adult, he wasn't much different except cuter.

Too bad I didn't feel for him the same twisty sense of nervous longing in my gut that I often felt whenever Edward Cullen graced me with his playful grin.

"Ciao, Bella," Mike said lowly, gently placing my gyro and fruit before me. "Mi è mancato il tuo viso meraviglioso."

Em's eyeballs practically rolled into the back of his head while Rose smothered a laugh with the back of her hand. Mike literally taught himself Italian one summer because he believed that I, being named Bella, was Italian.

According to 23andMe, the DNA test determined that was a lie.

"Hey, Mike," I replied, glaring at my two lunch companions. "Ignore them. I don't let them out of their cage enough."

Mike's smile widened. "You've always been so funny, Bella."

"Yeah, she's hilarious," Rose muttered with a snort.

Neither of them liked Mike very much. Both thought he tried a little too hard in his attempt to gain my attention. Maybe he did, but I always found it more sweet than bothersome.

Back in high school I looked at Mike more like a buddy than a romantic interest. Now that I was older I could appreciate that he wasn't some random guy looking for a hookup. He was invested. Dare to say trustworthy even.

"Bella? What do you think?" Mike's voice interrupted me from my musing.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out. Think about what?"

Mike shifted on his feet. The sure smile on his face wavered minutely before hitching back into a confident one. "The two of us? Friday night? Bella Italia?"

Bella Italia, the only Italian restaurant in the area, served not only the best authentic Italian cuisine, but also an abundance of romantic ambiance. Tiny tables topped with checkered tablecloths and flickering candles, cozy little alcoves tucked into candlelit corners, quiet opera music trilling in the background.

"Oh, um, sure, Mike."

"Really?" Mike's eyes lit up.

"Sure, why not?"

He was so excited he nearly dropped his phone when he pulled it from the deep pocket on the front of his apron. "Your number?"

Ignoring Rose's unwavering stare, I gave Mike my cell number. My phone chimed with an incoming text.

"I texted you my number," he said, smirking. "In case you decide to back out before Friday."

"Don't you worry. I won't." My voice sounded flowery and flirty, a strange combination in my case.

Em made a retching sound, but the rest of us ignored him.

A crowd of loud teenagers made its way up the sidewalk and stepped into the restaurant. Mike backed up in the direction of the door. "See ya Friday night, but I'll call you before then." Mike disappeared inside the building behind the crowd of teens.

A warm hand reached out and clasped mine. "Bella, you can't be serious. Mike 'not so bright' Newton?"

"Rose—"

"Mike 'the spike' Newton?" Em chimed in, referring to Mike's hideous middle school hairstyle Rose had no doubt told him about.

I palmed my forehead in frustration. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"You've been stuck in a dating dry spell for months, and how do you decide to water your garden?" Rose gestured in the general direction of my crotch. "With Mike 'the tyke' Newton?!"

"He's average height," I grumbled, grabbing a pita chip and taking a bite. I was a liar though. At 5'6" he was only about two inches taller than me.

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"What about him?"

"I was with him in the bar the other night. You two gave me a front row seat to the love-hate fest."

"There's no love," I mumbled. "Why didn't I see you at the bar?"

Em smirked. "Guess you were too busy undressing Eddie with your love-hate eyes." Em's smirking face transitioned into a questioning one. "Why won't you give him a chance? Nice guy. Got glowing recommendations from the precinct he worked in Chicago before moving here. Never been married. No kids. And he's into you."

"I don't date cops." I gave Rose a pointed stare. There was a reason for our lunchtime meeting after all. Before Em interrupted us we were about to discuss the upcoming trial of Rose's stalker ex, one of Port Angeles' finest.

I finished off the rest of my soda and rattled the cupful of ice. "Dang, wish I'd asked Mike for a refill."

"I got it," Em said, just like I knew he would.

Standing, he took my glass and asked what I was drinking. After telling him my soda of choice, I waited until he was out of earshot to ask Rose a burning question.

"You ready for the trial next week?"

She gummed her lips before licking the top one and looking up from her meal with blue eyes filled with uncertainty. "No one's contacted you yet?"

Dread snaked its way up my spine. "Contacted me about what?"

Rose sighed. "The D.A. dropped the case. Lack of sufficient evidence."

My bottom jaw unhinged. "Lack of sufficient evidence? You had plenty of evidence."

"Yeah, well. Not according to D.A. Aro." Rose stabbed dejectedly at the side salad I'd forgone for the more carbohydrate-rich dish. "Thought you should know since he's bonded out."

"He's bonded out?" I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too parched. Emmett hadn't returned with my drink. Probably because he was stuck behind the crowd of customers. So I stole Rose's, drinking from the side instead of the straw.

Once sufficiently hydrated I asked one last question, even though I dreaded the answer. "Do you think he knows I was the key witness?"

Giving me a weary, look Rose just shrugged.

*E*

Friday night was date night. A reluctant date night since it wasn't with the person I really wanted to be going out with.

I mean, yeah, I'd basically been ignoring Bella. But that didn't change how I felt about her. I still thought about her every second of every day. I still turned to catch another glimpse of her when she walked by. I still wanted her just as bad as I did from the day I moved in here. The first time I saw her she was coming out of the apartment across from mine in that little red sundress, and I nearly dropped my flat screen.

One thing I was pretty good at was controlling my emotions. You had to be in my line of work or people got hurt. Unfortunately, I was also pretty good at cutting loose and having fun. Therefore, it was me Jasper was making go on a blind date to appease his wife Alice. Her cousin Kate was in town wanting to be shown, and I quote, a good time.

The whole idea seemed wrong and dirty to me. It made me feel queasy that I was taking this chick out when I had zero interest in pursuing a relationship or possible one-night stand with her or anyone but Bella. Even then it wouldn't be just a one-night stand. That would never be enough with her.

Throwing on a black dress jacket over a white button-up, I checked myself out in the mirror. I'd chosen the one nice restaurant in town, Bella Italia, to take Kate to. The dress code called for a jacket. Not really my style. Though I'd be the first to admit I looked pretty damn good in one.

After one last hair check, I grabbed up my wallet and keys and headed out, stopping in my tracks when Bella's door opened at the same time as mine.

Her usually wavy hair was poker straight, lying behind her ears and exposed shoulders. The strapless dress she was wearing was red. Same as her lips and the sundress I had first seen her in. It stopped above her knees, giving a nice view of her legs. The black heels were out of character but a nice touch.

I swallowed then finally took a breath. The sight of her was like a punch to the chest. Especially since I knew it wasn't for me.

"You look ..." We both started to say at the same time.

"Beautiful," I said, expelling another breath.

Breathtaking.

Brilliant.

"Different," was Bella's reply.

She looked at me for the longest she ever had, her eyes roaming up and down before she turned to lock her door.

"Big date?" I asked, barely able to tear my eyes away from her so I could lock up as well.

"Yeah."

When I turned back to her she was fiddling with her purse. "How about you?"

"A blind one. My buddy's cousin is in town and thought I should take her out."

"Oh." Call me crazy, which she definitely would, but I thought I sensed some disappointment in her voice. That gave me a little hope for us.

"Ya know, this is only happening because you won't go out with me."

The side of her mouth quirked up into somewhat of a half-smile and she glanced down the hall. "Yeah well, I should probably go."

I gestured for her to lead the way. "After you."

Her scent hit me as she passed, filling the hallway with warm vanilla. It engulfed me, same as the sway of her hips in that tight little dress. I couldn't keep my eyes off anything. Her hair, her soft shoulders, hips, legs. It was all too much to take. I was starting to feel like some goddamn predator, stalking her out to attack her in the parking lot when I was supposed to protect her from such things.

Our cars were parked side by side. Opening my driver's side door, I stopped before getting in. "Where is he taking you?" The words felt wrong going from my mouth. He. You. Should have been where am I taking you and the answer would be …

"Bella Italia. Why?"

"Maybe we should ride together." I shrugged. "It'd save on gas." And when she realized what a mistake she was making by going out with this chump and not me we could leave together. Maybe go have some real fun.

"You're going to Bella Italia, too?"

I nodded.

A look of disappointment crossed her face. Hopefully it was at the thought of seeing me with another woman. That would help me feel a little less like going crazy when I saw her with another man.

Without another word Bella climbed into her car and slammed the door shut.

I smirked. At least things were starting to get back to normal around here. I had missed messing with her. Only I wasn't messing around tonight.

…

I tailed Bella to the restaurant, keeping a few steps behind her until we were inside. The crowd was a good excuse to stand close to her. Tactfully tipping my head down, I spoke by her ear. "We could still get out of here, you know. Go somewhere else. It could be fun."

She ignored me, waving at someone before disappearing into the hoard of people.

I fiddled with the button at my neck, feeling as if I were being choked by my own shirt when I caught sight of her again with her lips on some blond guy's cheek.

I instantly wanted to punch him in his face and was just about to head over to do it when the hostess stepped in and saved him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yes. Cullen. I'm meeting someone."

"Ah, yes. If you'll follow me I'll take you to your table. Your guest is already seated."

I gave a curt nod and followed her through the throngs of people. My eyes on Bella until we reached my table and I was forced to look away from the beautiful brunette of my dreams and into the ice blue eyes of my date.

"You must be Edward. I'm Kate." She stuck out her hand for me to take. With one last glance over at Bella, I pulled my head out of my ass and shook the manicured hand of the pretty blonde.

Conversation felt forced but flowed all the same. Kate was a laugher and pretty much found something humorous in every damn thing I said.

Throughout dinner I caught Bella looking over at us on multiple occasions. It was the only reason my head hadn't detached from my tight shoulders and flown off.

I couldn't listen to anything Kate was saying. All of my replies consisted of a variety of oh yeahs and affirming hums.

Halfway through this sham of a night some shaggy-looking guy approached Bella. After saying a few words I couldn't hear from across the room, Bella's date got up and left the table so the other guy could sit down.

I could tell Bella was uncomfortable, possibly even scared of the man sitting across from her.

I readied myself to intervene if he did anything stupid.

When she stood the guy grabbed her arm. Just as quickly Bella jerked it out of his grip and I was on my feet, leaving Kate with an apology before following Bella down the back hallway to the restrooms.

I waited outside until she re-emerged, looking as though she had been crying. She jumped slightly when she saw me.

"Who was that out there? He bothering you?"

Looking away, she sniffed. "That's Royce. The guy I told you was harassing my sister. Well, he's out. All charges dropped, and he's harassing me now." Her eyes started to well up as she explained the situation.

All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and kiss the tears away. But I had to get her out of there first.

"Come on." Surprisingly, she didn't argue when I took her hand and led her out the back exit to my car. She folded into the passenger seat without so much as a peep. The fight in her didn't emerge until I explained to her where we were going next.

"No way. I already snitched on him once. If I do it again he'll kill me."

"Did he say that? Did he tell you he'd kill you? Did he use those exact words?"

Bella didn't answer, just looked out the window.

"I don't care what he threatened you with. It could've been that he'd tickle your toes for all I care. He harassed you. He grabbed you. I witnessed it. And you're going to file a formal complaint against him. End of story."

Bella scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance but didn't argue about it any further.

Once everything was over and done with and I'd had a talk with the captain, I took us both home to thoroughly inspect the inside of her apartment before heading over to mine. Not ten minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. I opened it to find Bella fresh-faced and in a pair of plaid pajamas on the other side.

"He knows where I live. I don't want to be alone. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Stepping aside, I gestured for her to come in. As far as I was concerned she could stay for the rest of her life.

"Did you get enough to eat at dinner? You want anything to drink?"

Bella shook her head, looking around. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

I nodded. "Right. Well, if you get hungry or thirsty feel free to help yourself to whatever I've got."

Her eyes finally reached mine. "I'm actually really tired. Do you mind if I just lie down?"

"Yeah, definitely. My room's just in there. Why don't you take the bed. I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"Okay." Bella hesitantly headed for my room then turned to me right inside the doorway. "Actually, um … could you maybe stay with me? Like, in here. On the bed … with me."

I did my best to keep my brows from shooting up into my hairline. She'd asked me before to stay with her, but not sober.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll be right there."

Nodding, Bella turned and disappeared into my room. Once I'd made sure everything was turned off, locked up, and I'd made a quick call to Jasper, I headed in as promised.

Bella was on the far side of the bed away from the door. Which I knew from experience wasn't her usual side. Her back was turned to me, her straight brown hair cascading over the lucky-ass pillow under her head.

I hit the light then stripped down to my boxers and climbed in to face her, resisting the urge to scoot closer and throw my arm over her side. It felt like the right thing to do. But did she even want that? I told her when she was ready to trust then to knock. She'd knocked. Was that her move? Was it my turn to make mine?

While I stewed on what Bella wanted or didn't want from me she stirred, shifting in the bed to turn and face me. We stared at each other for a time. Her eyes dropping down to my bare chest every so often. The way she was looking at me ordered every fiber of my being to touch her.

Reaching out, I swept a piece of hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Since my hand was already there I brushed the rest of her hair over her shoulder, my finger tracing her jaw as I pulled my arm back.

Bella surprised me by grabbing my hand and bringing the back of it to where the V of her shirt exposed her chest. My heart sped, my dick hardening like some virginal delinquent. It wasn't the most skin I'd touched. Not by far. But it might as well have been since it was Bella's.

Fucking amazing.

Bella held my hand tight against her as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me. Briefly breaking eye contact, I glanced at her lips. When she licked them I swallowed, holding my breath as she lowered her mouth to mine.

The kiss was chaste at first, slowly heating up when she slipped her tongue inside my mouth, simultaneously urging my hand around to palm her breast.

I gently squeezed.

She moaned in approval, egging me on with another sweep of her tongue and making my dick twitch against her leg.

That was my breaking point.

Deepening the kiss, I urged her onto her back and placed myself between her legs.

Her hands slid down my back, pressing into my ass so I would press into her harder.

I firmly moved against her, on the verge of coming so fast in my pants when her hands flew to my shoulders. "Wait," she mumbled against my lips, pushing against me. I instantly pulled away, panting like the horny dog that I was above her. "I … I'm so sorry, but I think we should stop."

Fuck.

If I were any less of a man I would have begged her not to. Instead I agreed. "Yeah. You're probably right." And rolled to my back.

Bella seemed completely unaffected. Wishing me a timid goodnight before rolling away.

"Night," I expelled, still trying my damndest to control my breathing.

Kissing Bella was like setting off a firework out of my mouth. Both thrilling and dangerous and incredibly stupid given the circumstances. She probably thought I was trying to take advantage of her delicate state. I'd be lucky if she ever let me kiss her again.

I tossed and turned all night only able to think about her mouth and tongue, them both on me or me in between her legs. When dawn broke I finally rolled myself and my raging hard-on out of bed and to the shower in order to relieve some tension.

Like a loser, I'd gone to that bath place Bella was going on about the other day and purchased her favorite shower gel. Not only did it smell like her, it made for a nice, slippery lubricant. And now I was sounding like some kind of pervert.

I coated my cock with the Bella-scented gel anyway. Keeping the curses under my breath as I slowly stroked up and down the shaft, getting it all nice and lathered before picking up the pace.

It didn't take long for me to finish myself off with the vision of Bella spread out beneath me like she was last night. Her scream in my ear …

Wait.

I turned off the water.

Was that an actual scream I'd heard?

*B*

The tiny apartment I called home for so many years was completely ransacked. At least, what I could tell from where I stood between my apartment and Edward's.

The front door hung off the hinges. Peeping tentatively inside, I noticed tufts of cotton poking out through long slits cut into my overstuffed couch.

Someone turned my flatscreen over. It lay in front of the TV stand face down, bits of glass sprinkled about.

Artwork hung crookedly on the walls, the canvas sliced down the middle.

Fist-sized holes gaped at me from the drywall.

All the cabinets in the tiny kitchen were open. Dishes were shattered on the floor.

From where I stood I saw my laptop on the bar where I'd left it the previous night. The purse I'd left beside it sat untouched.

It wasn't a robbery. And it wasn't just a break in.

It was a message.

The door to Edward's apartment swung open. I didn't see it as much as felt it. The suction from the open apartment. The shift in the air sucking out around me. It reminded me of how I felt when he looked at me. Like the atmosphere around us completely dissolved.

Edward muttered a low curse and clasped my shoulders, easing me away from the door. I blinked, looking at him. Then blinked again. He stood there shirtless, smelling confusingly enough like my girly soap. Droplets of water clung to his dark eyelashes, lighting up the emerald green of his eyes. A towel hung low on his hips, the worn fabric twisted at his right side, exposing the thickness of one muscular thigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes darted past me then back again. After giving him a numb nod, he released a relieved sigh. "Good. That's good. Go inside my apartment. Lock the door behind you. My cell's on my nightstand. Lock my bedroom door. Call Em, then call 911. Sit on the bed and wait for me. Don't answer the door unless it's me or Em. I don't know who else to trust on the force, but I know I can trust Em."

With a gentle shove in the direction of his apartment, he watched until I disappeared inside. I locked and dead bolted the door, pausing only long enough to peer through the peephole. Edward gave his apartment door one last glance before entering my dark apartment. He had nothing to defend himself if someone hid inside. No service weapon. Nothing.

I called Em. Then 911. They told me to stay on the line. I did. Only whispering when they asked a question. One thing I didn't do? I didn't sit on the bed and wait for him to return. I stood at the door, my eye practically glued to the peephole. Either my scream or the trashing of my apartment had caused some commotion. A handful of our neighbors stepped out of their apartment to check out the noise.

Edward emerged from the dark apartment, one hand keeping his towel from dangling further down his hips. He knocked once on his door, not even blushing at his state of attire as our curious neighbors watched. I had the door open before he could knock a second time. When I opened the door, the room flooded with the whine of a police siren.

"Ransacked the place pretty good." He brushed past me in the direction of his bedroom. "Perp's long gone. Watch for the police while I get dressed, will ya?"

I nodded, but he made it back ten seconds before Em approached my apartment door. Edward rushed past me once he noticed Em's blue uniform.

"Dispatch said you came home to your apartment to find it ransacked?" There were unspoken questions in Em's eyes. Like where I came home from at six in the morning wearing my pajamas. He'd ask eventually. Asking questions was a big part of his job.

Deciding to save him some time, I said, "I bumped into Royce King at Bella Italia last night. His presence spooked me, so I asked Edward if I could crash at his place. When I opened Edward's door this morning, I saw mine hanging off the hinges and that," I gestured at the mess, "inside."

Em glanced at a security camera in the hallway pointing down the corridor. "You checked with management yet?"

Edward followed his line of sight, his jaw hardening and his lips flattening with determination. "No, but I'm on it." He went to head toward the elevator, but hesitated. Facing me, he cupped my face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Our eyes latched. His shone with sympathy and steely determination. "You okay without me for a few minutes?"

Yesterday I'd have laughed. Scoffed at his concern. But today? Today I didn't want to face the day alone. Not for a single minute.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Go … do your thing. I'll be here when you get back."

After an uncertain nod and ten more seconds of hesitation, Edward gave me one last forehead kiss before jogging down the hall. He bypassed the elevator and took the stairs, leaving me with Em, who was smirking at me and another officer I'd never seen before.

If the circumstances were any different Em would be teasing me for the kiss. Today, he was mostly all business. "Bella, this is Quil." He nodded at the dark-haired younger officer beside him. "We need you to start from the beginning and tell us again what happened here today."

After watching Em case the joint and giving him the rundown on what happened, I asked, "Are you gonna fingerprint the place or anything?"

"Nah. If it's Royce, and I'm willing to bet anything it is, he wouldn't have left fingerprints."

"Camera's busted." Edward's sudden voice made me jump. He steadied me with a warm hand rubbing circles on the small of my back. "Anyone questioned the neighbors?"

"Quil's interviewing them now." Em crossed his thick arms over an equally massive chest. "Bells, I don't think you should be home alone for a few days."

"What do you suggest I do?"

Em's gaze drifted pointedly from me to Edward and back again.

Another night with Edward? Remembering his hand squeezing my breast sent a heatwave across my body. No way would I be able to stop what almost happened last night again.

"I already intruded on his personal space once," I said.

"You're not intruding," Edward argued.

"When Rose finds out about this she's gonna freak out anyway." I rubbed my sweaty palms together. "She'll go into sister mode and force me into staying at her place. Besides, if it is Royce, won't he be targeting her next? Shouldn't she have someone there for her too?"

Em's eyes grew dark. "If he goes anywhere near Rose I'll—"

"Arrest him," Edward answered for him. "You'll follow the letter of the law by arresting him."

"Sure, sure." Emmett didn't sound convincing. At all. "The letter of the law. Right."

"Em—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." The two exchanged a hard glare. The tension only broke once Quil returned.

"Interviewed all the neighbors. Got a good description from a Mrs. Cope." The look Quil gave Em and Edward confirmed my worst fears. "When she stepped out to grab her newspaper earlier this morning she saw an unfamiliar man walking down the corridor near Bella's apartment. Caucasian male, late twenties, early thirties. Dirty, shaggy blond hair. Unkempt, patchy beard."

"That's our guy," Em said.

"Could be anyone," Edward surprised me by responding. "Not enough to haul him in."

*E*

Bella was right. Rose insisted she stay with her at her place while Emmett and I—off the record—staked out the neighborhood for any sign of Royce.

Captain had refused to post a lookout outside Rose's residence due to lack of evidence. Instead of driving by her place once an hour like the captain had approved, we mostly sat outside it anyway.

So far the night had been uneventful. That was one of the perks of living in a small town. There wasn't much crime. The last time I had to issue a ticket, it was for parking outside the lines. And I felt like an ass for doing it.

"You see anything?" Emmett asked for like the fiftieth time in five minutes.

"If I do you'll be the first to know."

Emmett expelled an audible breath. "I'm sorry, man. I know I'm being annoying. It's just …"

"Yeah, I know."

"I fuckin' hate that guy, E. He either needs to be dead or locked up forever, no chance of escape. And I don't know if that would even be good enough, ya know? He's so well connected he could probably still harass Rose from the inside somehow." Emmett shook his head.

"I know, man." I clapped him on the back. "I know. But hey, we won't let that happen, right? You, me, Jasper. We got your back and that includes Rose now. We won't let anything happen to her."

Emmett nodded, grinning down at his hands. "And Bella, too. Yeah?"

I shrugged like it was obvious. "Of course. I'll always want Bella to be safe. I want you all to be safe and would do everything in my power to see to it." I was rambling to try and confuse Emmett off the subject. It didn't work.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. But honestly, which one of us would you rather have a sleepover with?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Oh wait, that's right. You already made your choice and had one with Bella." Emmett's bushy eyebrows shot up to the roof of the car.

I shook my head and gave a low chuckle.

"So, what's up with that?" Emmett probed like we were a couple of chicks out having brunch. "You two a thing now? Did anything happen?"

I glanced over at him then glanced away.

"Yeah, it did. Something happened. You don't have to say. I can tell. If by nothing else than that little peck on the forehead you gave her. The way she looked after you when you took off to check the cameras. She didn't want you to leave her."

"You don't think?" My chest inflated. Maybe Bella was coming around and wouldn't think the makeout session last night was a mistake. After finally tasting her I didn't think I could take it if she didn't let me do it again.

"Oh, I know. I'm like an emotional barometer." Em animatedly gestured to his being. "It's a gift, really."

Shaking my head at his ridiculousness, I glanced out the window, doing a double-take when I saw a shadowy presence glide across the side lawn.

"Got something. Two o'clock. Call the girls and make sure the doors are locked. Remind them to stay away from the windows then come back me up." Emmett gave a curt nod at my orders and I exited the car to follow the shadowed figure to the back of the house.

*B*

"I know you're looking for ways to distract me, but this is ridiculous."

Rolling my eyes, I ignored my sister's frustrated voice. She sat perched on a bar stool in front of me with a homemade chunky green substance smeared all over her face. The only part of her face not covered by the gunk were the two pale circles of smooth skin around her blue eyes.

"You do kinda look like the wicked witch, ya know? The one the house fell on?" A huge glob dangled precariously from her nose. It landed in my palm before it had a chance to fall on her shirt. I smeared it back in place.

"Are you sure this is the right recipe for the face mask? I feel like you mixed it up with a guacamole recipe." Rose picked up my phone and typed in my passcode. She tapped the Pinterest app and let out a little gasp. "Bella, this isn't a face mask recipe, you idiot. It is a guacamole recipe!"

Honestly, I didn't know why she was upset. The healthy fat from the avocado left her face nice and smooth.

"Got any chips?" Abandoning the bowl of chunky guacamole, I rambled around inside her pantry until I found the white bag of tortilla chips I loved. "Bingo."

When I returned to the bar, I noticed Rose wiping her face clean with a dish towel. "Where's your head tonight?"

Out on the corner inside an unmarked police car.

I wanted to say it, but I knew better.

"Excuse me for confusing the organic face mask recipe with this delicious guac. Now we know the answer to why chopped tomatoes and cilantro was needed for skin rejuvenation. And the answer is, it isn't." I ripped open the bag of chips and hopped on a bar stool beside her. We both dipped our hands inside and picked out a chip. We took turns scooping the guac out of the bowl.

"My face reeks." Rose scowled at me but there was no real bite behind her words or in the expression on her face. She wanted something to be mad about. Anger and annoyance to take place of the worry she felt. Worry because of me and the break-in. Worry because Royce was somewhere other than behind bars or six feet under where he belonged.

"You want to watch Titanic?" My sister loved that movie. For Christmas one year I took her on a surprise trip to visit the Titanic museum in Tennessee. She'd cried like a baby when we pulled into the parking lot.

"Too tragic."

"How about Roadhouse?"

Rose glared at me and I laughed. She never understood my love for Roadhouse. I could never understand what was not to love about it.

"Okay, so that's not a definite no."

"It's a definite no," Rose replied.

"How about the new Madea movie?"

Rose thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, a comedy sounds okay."

We took our cells, the chips, and the guac to the living room. Rose cozied up on the couch with a soft blanket while I searched for the movie under my Prime account. We were ten minutes into the flick when I heard the soft buzz of Rose's cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. A smile stretched across her face. Must be Em calling.

"Hey, baby," she murmured. I tuned her out, set on getting into the movie. But she quite literally shook me out of the zone with the grip of her fingers digging into my knee. "What? Is it … is it him?" Her whispered voice broke. Her pale gaze traveled to the living room windows where the curtains were drawn. The fine hairs on my arms stood on end. Immediately I knew.

Royce.

Royce was here.

*E*

Gun in hand, I crept along the side of the house and peeked around back to find the shadowy figure standing just outside the sliding doors.

From the look of him he matched the description Mrs. Cope had given Officer Quil. The same guy I saw at the restaurant. There was no doubt in my mind this was Royce King. And he was going down once and for all.

Taking aim, I stepped out in the open, my only light filtering out from inside the house. Rose really needed to invest in some security lights. I couldn't believe Emmett hadn't made her install them.

"Hands above your head. Turn around slowly," I said, stepping closer.

Royce did neither.

I repeated the order, stopping within spitting distance of the worthless piece of shit.

Craning his neck, Royce smiled over his shoulder like some demented creep before breaking his stance and just ducking under my gun fire to shoulder me in the stomach.

We both hit the ground, my breath briefly knocked out of me from the unexpected tackle. I hadn't been hit like that since I'd played high school football.

Shock instantaneously morphed into rage. I forced him off me and into a rolling fight in order to keep control of the gun until I was back on my feet and at the ready again.

Royce was down on all fours catching his breath.

"On your stomach, asshole. Hands behind your ba—" Before I could finish Royce came at me again.

I opened fire, this time hitting him in the shoulder just before he hit me, sending us both crashing through the glass door and into Rose's kitchen.

There was another struggle for the gun. Before Royce could reach it I stuck a finger into his fresh bullet wound. His scream mixed with the girls' and he backed off, his hand flying up to cover the injury. It was enough to buck him off me. Once I had him on his stomach, I cuffed his hands behind his back, resisting the urge to grind his face into the shattered glass beneath him. There was already enough blood everywhere.

Emmett came barreling through the busted back door just before backup arrived to haul Royce's sorry ass in.

I obliged EMS to take a look at me but only at Bella's request. While no visible damage had been done they couldn't rule out a concussion and gave us a list of signs to look out for during the next twenty-four hours. When all was said and done I was free to head home.

"Edward, wait," Bella called after me. I turned to watch her hug her sister and Emmett before she headed in my direction. "I'm coming with you," she insisted before back-peddling. "If that's okay."

The smirk I reserved just for her spread across my lips. I draped my arm over her shoulder, surprised when she snuck hers around my waist.

Of course that was okay.

*B*

After being shot by Edward, Royce was hospitalized and eventually recovered. He was still serving time in jail for all the crimes he committed, and was not currently a concern for me. More importantly, he wasn't currently a concern for my sister.

Unfortunately, Royce had a lot of friends on the force. Some of them voiced their contempt concerning what took place the night he was shot. Although Edward's actions were investigated and eventually justified, there were still a handful of cops who felt Edward performed a disservice with his brother in blue.

Other people's views of me were never a concern before. But I guess Edward had seen some corruption in the force back when he lived in Chicago. Which was why I'd been sort of an eternal guest in his apartment. Kind of like the dinner guest who wouldn't leave. Except in my case he didn't want me leaving.

"You coming to bed?"

Blinking, I looked away from the TV screen in his small living room and stifled a yawn. The screen had gone black some time ago. I'd fallen asleep on the couch again.

Edward stood in the doorway of his bedroom, legs casually crossed at the ankles. He wore no shirt, no socks. He only wore those soft gray cotton sweats. His favorite. Hell, my favorite too. To look at. To peel off his body.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I stood and stretched, stifling another yawn.

His green eyes roamed my body. I'd tossed on my typical night clothes after my shower. A simple white tee belonging to my temporary roommate. A rolled up pair of his boxers. One night he confessed how much he enjoyed seeing me wear his clothes. I hadn't worn anything else to bed since.

Edward didn't budge when I squeezed past him into the bedroom. Ass. I hid a smile though. Because it was just an excuse to touch me. Not an excuse to act like a dick. And I liked that he wanted to touch me.

"Maybe we should talk about a good time for me to return home." Busting myself with pulling the covers back and fluffing my pillow, the sound of him approaching didn't register until his hands were firmly on my hips, pelvis resting firmly against my ass. I stiffened. Then straightened.

"What if I don't want you to leave? What if I want to keep you here?" He moved my hair off my shoulder. Kissed my bare neck. Little butterfly kisses. Not passionate. Just soft. Loving. Tender with affection. "How can I protect you if you're not here?"

"Royce is in jail. I don't need protecting."

"I want to protect you against everything. Not just Royce."

Sighing, I turned around, looked up at his concerned face, and placed my hands on his shoulders. "A part of me wants to be protected."

"And the other part?"

"The other part wants to be that fierce, independent woman you once knew."

"The one with the trust issues?" Edward lifted a questioning brow.

I lightly smacked his hard chest. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Brushing the hair over my shoulders, he placed both hands on either side of my neck.

I placed my hands on his wrists. "And I want you to know that I trust you." I trusted him with my life, my heart. All of it. With every fiber of my being.

Edward held my stare, a slow smile eventually stretching across his face before he pecked my lips. "All right, great. So it's decided then. We trust one other, love each other. You're totally moving in."

Hold up. Hold up. Wait a minute. Nobody said anything about loving one another. I opened my mouth to say as much then shut it, realizing that maybe we did. Maybe this was what love was. Trusting someone, always thinking about them and wanting to be around them all hours of the day. If that was what love was then yeah, I loved Edward.

"Okay, yeah. You win. I'm totally moving in."

Edward's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. He pressed his lips to mine, sending us both tumbling to the bed. We laughed as we rolled around in an attempt to get under the covers. The laughter died down into satisfied hums once we were settled and facing each other.

"You realize you just told me you love me, right?"

"I do, yeah," Edward admitted like it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

That was when I realized how truly right he was.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Merry Christmas!

We love y'all!


End file.
